danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קאפרי
thumb|650px|מרכז| Anacapri, Villa San Michele, Italy, view to Marina Grande - תמונה יומית נבחרת של ויקי-שיתוף- האי קאפרי במפרץ נפולי האי קאפרי הוא אחד האיים המקסימים. האוכלוסייה נאמדת ב-13 אלף נפש. היא נחשבת לאחד מ-20 אתרי הנופש הפופולריים באיטליה. האי הוא מוקד לתיירים ולאכסון המעמד העליון. למרות הפגיעות בקיסמ, אך עדיין יש מה להנות ממראות האי. הביקור המרכזי הוא ב"מערה הכחולה". נפלאות המערה ניתן לצפיה רק בתנאי מזג אוויר טוב. בימים אחרים, אין כניסה למערה. אל המערה מגיעים מנאפולי בשני דרכים: * מעבורת מ:Porta di Massa בנמל נאפולי. * הידרו פיל מ:Molo Beverello. חזרה אפשר לחזור דרך סורנטו אל המערה הכחולה ניתן להגיע בסירה גדולה. בפתח המערה עוברים לסירה קטנה (תשלום נוסף) וכן נגבים דמי כניסה. מבט 360 מעלות על אתרי האי -''' מדהים מומלץ''' באי קאפרי, מצוי ביתו של הסופר אקסל מונתה, מחבר הספר "מגילת סן מיקלה" - המתאר את חייו של רופא שוודי באי בתחילת המאה ה-20. היום חבילתו משמשת כמוזאון של יצירתו ומהווה אתר משיכה לתיירות מכל העולם. מפת אתרים 700px|thumb|center|מפת האי - למעלה באמצע:marina grande נמל האי שמאלה: la grotta azzura המערה הכחולה - המקור: ויקישיתוף :Morn the Gorn שבחי התיירות קאפרי הוא אתר בעל משמעות רומנטית-דרמטית טהורה, הים נראה כחול כפי שלא צפיתה בו אף פעם , באויר ריח של פריחת לימון. המערה הכחולה זוהרת, הסלעים בולטים -Faraglioni - הם האתרים הפופולריים בקרב מטיילים. בנוסף לכך מראות הנוף הנשקפים מכל חלקי העיר, מיוחד המראה מן הפיסגה אליה ניתן להגיע הרכבל - Monte Solare - בגובה 589 מטר מעל פני הים . במרכז האי Gardens of Augustus. בפסגה אחרת של האי וילה רומאית Villa Jovis - מושב הקיסר הרומאי טיבריוס. היא הוילה ה-13 בדוגלה בין אלו שהיו על האי. בוילה יש מערכת איסוף מי-גשמים משוכללת מהמאה הראשונה לפנה"ס. * 23 האטרקציות של קאפרי על האי - מעובד מאנציקלופדיה בריטניקה ממוזער|ימין|200px|''מבט על נמל קאפרי מווילה סן מיקלה'' האי קאפרי (Isola di Capri בלטינית Capreae), ממוקם סמוך לכניסה הדרומית למפרץ נאפולי, במחוז קמפניה שבדרום איטליה. היא שוכנת מול חצי האי סורנטו, שהיה חלק ממנו בתקופה פרהיסטורית. האי הוא בלוק אחד של אבן הגיר ארוך 6.25 ק"מ ורוחב מרבי של 2.9 ק"מ ושטח של 10 קמ"ר, הגובה המירבי של האי הוא 589 מטר Monte Solaroבמערב . בחוף הצוק התלול מצויים שני מפרצים, המשמשים לתחבורה: Marina Grande בחוף הצפוני - מוגן על ידי שובר גלים, ו-Marina Piccola הפתוחה בדרום, המשמש בעת הרוח הצפונית חזקה במיוחד. האי היה מיושב בתקופה פרהיסטורית. שרידים של אבנים מעובדות נמצאו באחת המערות באי. היה למושבה יוונית ולאחר מכן אתר נופש שנקרא Capreae של קיסרים בשנים הראשונות של האימפריה הרומית. הקיסר אוגוסטוס התגורר שם, וטיבריוס בנה כמה וילות, שאחד מהם, Villa Iovis בקצה הצפון מזרחי של האי המשקיף על העיר נאפולי נערכו בה חפירות. במאה ה-10, מחשש לשודדי-ים, אוכלוסיית האי עברה לישובים במרומי הפסגות של האי. המעבר בינהם היה באמצעות מדרגות Scala Fenicia. רק במאה ה-19 נחצבה הדרך בין שתי הפסגות. בימי בינייםהאי היה בבעלות מנזר Abbey of Montecassino ובשליטת הרפובליקה של אמלפי. השלטון עבר לממלכת נאפולי. זה החליף ידיים בין הצרפתים ובריטיות מספר פעמים במהלך מלחמות נפוליאון, עד שעברה לשליטת לממלכת שתי הסיציליות בשנת 1813. מבין המערות באי, בשנת 1826 התגלתה המערה הכחולה (Grotta Azzurra), אליה מקובל להגיע רק באמצעות סירה. אור שמש שנכנסה דרך המים שממלאים את רוב הכניסה מעניק לו אור כחול יוצא דופן, ומכאן שמה. יש חורבות של שתי טירות מימי הביניים: Castello di Barbarossa ו-Castiglione, והכנסייה העתיקה ביותר (המאות ה -10, ה -11) הוא זה של St. Costanzo, קדוש הפטרון של האי.Villa San Michele, שנבנה על ידי הסופר השבדי אכסל מונה, הוא באתר של הוילה של הקיסר טיבריוס. החל מהמחצית השנייה של המאה ה -19, הפך בהדרגה קאפרי אחד מאתרי הנופש הפופולריים ביותר בדרום איטליה, מפורסם בזכות הנוף המרהיב שלה והאקלים המתון שבצמחייה פורחת למרות מחסור כללי במים. הצמחייה היא בין המגוון ביותר באיטליה, ומספר גדול של ציפורים נודדות לנוח שם במשך ימים. שם האי יכול לנבוע משני מקורות אפשריים: capra ("עז") או kapros ("חזיר בר"). ישנם חופי רחצה יפים ומלונות רבים ווילות, וקאפרי מחובר עם נאפולי וסורנטו לפי שירותי קיטור ורחפת תכופים. מלבד תיירות, חקלאות (כרמים, זיתים, פירות הדר) ודיג . אמת מים מתוקים מהיבשת לאי השולמה בשנת 1978. * סרטון הסבר על האי המערה הכחולה thumb|650px|מרכז| המערה הכחולה היא מערה באי קאפרי. המערה נראית כאולם גדול . הכניסה לתוכה אפשרית רק מן הים ועל ידי סירה, דרך קשת אבן שגובהה פחות ממטר. את המערה כרו גלי הים בתוך אבן הגיר והיא מלאה מחציתה מים כתוצאה משקיעתה של אדמת החוף. שמה של המערה ניתן לה בשל האור הכחול המציף את חללה. בימי עבר הייתה המערה משמשת כמקום רחצה לעשירי רומא. המעברים התת-קרקעיים המובילים אליה אטומים בחלקם ונראה שבעבר היוו חלק ממערכת מחילות תת-קרקעית. תכלת המים והשתקפות התכלת על תקרת המערה נובע בקרני השמש החודרים למי הים ויוצרים את השתקפות התכלת בחלל המערה. קובץ:Grotta azzurra2 ag1.jpg|הכניסה למערה קובץ:Blue_Grotto_Capri_Inside.jpg|פנים המערה קובץ:Grotta_azzurra.jpg|הכניסה למערה מקרוב באתר YouTube מבחר סרטים על האי ועל המערה כתובת על אישה יהודיה באחת הוילות הפרטיות באי יש כתובת על אישה יהודיה. נמסר לי בזמנו שלא ניתן לבקר בויילה, שכן היא בבעלות פרטית: שם הויילה Villa Raskovic, via Grotta delle Felci 16 David Noy and Susan Sorek, University of Wales Lampeter Claudia Aster and Curtia Euodia: Two Jewish Women in Roman Italy (see details below) The inscription is on a stone now on Capri at the Villa Raskovic, via Grotta delle " Felci 16, where it is fixed on a wall at the entrance. It is a marble stele (40 x 24.5 cm.) with a rounded tympanum and acroteria containing a crude foliar design, shaped like this M(arciae) Curtiae Euodiae Heb- reae f(ecit) C(aius) Vetu- lenus Melissus coniugi et co{n}- 5 gnate b(ene)m(erenti). vixit una an(nos) XXXII, tu- li secum annos (vac.) XLVIII. et C(aio) Vetuleno Euhod(o) 10 fil(io) qui vix(it) annis XXII. “For Marcia Curtia Euodia, a Hebrew, Gaius Vetulenus Melissus had (this) made for his well-deserving spouse and relative. She lived together (with him) for 32 years, and herself lived 15 48 years. Also for (their) son Gaius Vetulenus Euhodus, who lived 22 years.” קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מהמערה הכחולה * תמונות מהמערה ומהאי קטגוריה:קמפניה